


Warm

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts at night is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Hogwarts castle was cold, not surprising being as it was in Scotland but it was very very cold.

Sirius squirmed under his covers, trying not to let any cold air seep in.

"It's cold!"

"We know Siri, it's cold, you've been saying it every thirty seconds for the last hour. Even if you hadn't we'd know it anyway because we're in the same room." James snapped at him. 'So yes, we know you're cold, but I am tired so let me sleep."

Peter snickered in the darkness. Sirius rolled over with a huff.

"Remus...psst Remus."

There was a groan from the bed next to him.

"Go to sleep Sirius, you won't feel it when you're asleep." A sleepy voice answered him.

"But I can't sleep, I'm to cold!" His voice rose on the last word.

"Shhhh!" Sirius poked his tongue out at James and then turned back to Remus.

Remus sighed.

"Ok, here."

Sirius was confused until his eyes caught the movement in the dark. Remus had lifted his covers and was holding them open. Sirius grinned.

He winced at the cold stone beneath his feet and dived forwards into Remus's bed. He wiggled into he settled into the warmth of the covers and then lay still.

"If you kick, I'm going to kick back."

Sirius grinned.

"Goodnight Remus."


End file.
